An electric power distribution system generally consists of a set of distribution substations, feeders, switches (circuit breakers, reclosers, etc.) electrical loads, and monitoring and control devices. A distribution system delivers electric power energy (i.e., electricity) from distribution substations via feeders and switches to electrical loads (customers) that connect to feeders. Feeders in a distribution system are usually configured in a radial type to make sure that each load is supplied by only one distribution substation (source) via one feeder at any instant. To maintain the radial configuration, each feeder is linked by a normally open tie-switch to its neighboring feeders. The feeder section that is relatively near/far to its source is referred to as upstream/downstream section, while comparing to the feeder section that is relatively far/near to its source. A switch in the distribution system may be associated with an intelligent electronic device (IED) that have the following monitoring and control functions: (1) measuring and recording electrical and other types of switch related quantities, such as voltage, current, reclosing times (2) monitoring the switch status, (3) operating the switch between open or close, and (4) communicating information with master devices.
Distribution system reliability can be greatly improved through the use of feeder automation technology that implements automatic fault detection, isolation, and load restoration. In such systems, IEDs associated with switches monitor the distribution system and communicate the corresponding information to the feeder automation master controllers located in substations. If a fault occurs in the distribution system, the master controller identifies the fault location, generates fault isolation and service restoration solutions in terms of a sequence of switch operations, and sends switching commands to IEDs to control corresponding switches. Such prior art systems are often difficult to program/configure/engineer, slow to respond to changing network conditions, and hard to optimize the restoration solutions. Thus, there is a need in the art for improved feeder automation systems.